Texting in heaven
by Elisha Silverpine
Summary: Texting fic in heaven, where Tasha wants to play the piano, Vivek wants someone to hear his joke, Rocky's just trying to make pasta and Nakul just want's to know where his lucky T-Shirt is.


**Texting. I really love writing and reading these kind of fics. Do you?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Vivek**

Tasha

Nakul

 _Rocky_

 **Tasha.**

* * *

 **Why aren't you answering?**

 **Tasha?**

 **Tasha plzz.**

Shut up Vivek. Can't you let a girl play the piano in peace?

 **But Tasha! I have a really funny story to tell you!**

Vivek Mashru, if I get another text message right now…

 **You'll do what?**

Then I'll kill you!

Wait. That doesn't make sense.

 **Right you are, my spiritual love. Since the both of us are currently residing in our heavenly abode, you can't kill me.**

Half an hour Vivek. I'm begging you. Just give me half an hour. Then I'll listen to you. I really want to finish playing before the big bang hour starts.

 **Okay.**

* * *

Rocky, my man!

 _Don't 'my man' me Nakul, what do you want? Don't tell me you accidently wrecked your living room again._

Jeez, cool it! I just need your help.

 _Sorry. No can do Pradz. I'm trying to make myself spaghetti with Bolognese sauce and I am not gonna stop now._

It's urgent!

 _What's so important?_

I can't find my lucky shirt anywhere. Do you know where it is?

… _go find it yourself._

PLEASE HELP ME!

Please?

Pretty please?

Oh so now you're ignoring me, is it?

Jerk.

 _Bitch._

* * *

 **Hey Rocky!**

 **I said hey!**

 **Hello?**

 **Anybody there?**

 _This is Rocky Vardan's answering machine. You've been redirected here because he has recently died of being REALLY FREAKING ANNOYED._

 **You really can't die in heaven, you know…**

 _Vivek, I am trying to make spaghetti here and I already wasted five minutes in trying to get Daddy's not-so-golden boy to stop texting me while making the food, so leave. Me. Alone._

 **I have a really rib tickling story to tell! Shall I send it to you?**

… _no._

 **But I want to tell someone!**

 _Tell Tasha!_

 **She won't listen! And I'm bored!**

 _Stay bored then! Or help Nakul, he's looking for his lucky shirt._

 **O one sided lover of Tarika, thou art a heartless bitch.**

… _didn't I ask you all to stop calling me that?_

 **Did you expect us to listen to you?**

 _Go talk to Nakul if you're that desperate! My pasta needs me!_

* * *

Tasha, this is an emergency!

The last time you said that, it turned out to be your lost remote! What is it now?

My lucky shirt! I can't find it anywhere! Have you seen it?

Nakul Pradyuman, I am playing the piano here, I was coming to an important part and you interrupt me with this?!

Hey! It's a catastrophe!

I'll show you catastrophe if you interrupt me again!

You can't kill me. :D

I, however, can give you a black eye. B)

Please, Tasha, please!

Shut it, Pradz!

Hey, don't call me that!

Then don't text me!

* * *

 **Tasha.**

Vivek, you have fifteen minutes left!

 **No one's listening to me. :'(**

Help Nakul out then! What must I do, o honored one, to get you to stop texting?

 **Listen to me?**

NO.

 **:'(**

You're not giving me the puppy dog eyes look. It won't work in texting anyway.

 **Spoilsport.**

* * *

Vivek, are you free?

 **Nakul, I have something to tell you.**

Oh thank goodness, you've found it! Where was it?

 **Um…the computer? Well, do you wanna hear how I found it?**

…if it helps…

 **Well you see, I was randomly just surfing the net when I stumbled onto this site which contains all these hilarious jokes.**

Huh?

 **And then I saw this really funny video that described the issue, "What will happen if Alia Bhatt plays in KBC?"**

But what does that have to do with my lucky shirt?

 **What lucky shirt? Aren't you talking about my joke?**

…I really hate you. YOU MADE ME WASTE MY TIME! DX

 **Oh, uh…sorry?**

* * *

Rocky, will you please tell your bro to leave me alone?

 _NOT AGAIN! You tell him!_

He's not listening to me!

 _Well, bear him for five more minutes! The big bang hour starts by then!_

Oh yeah.

* * *

Okay, now I'm ready!

Vivek?

Hello?

 **Go away.**

Whaa?

 **Nobody loves me.**

Dude, if you want to talk, talk when everyone's not busy.

I take it you finally found your lucky T shirt?

I found it behind my computer. I really don't remember putting it there…

 **Now are you ready to hear about it?**

What, the Alia Bhatt joke? That's from the Satya show!

 **You watch the Satya show?**

Who doesn't? That was pretty funny, that bit about the '2+2' question.

Looks like Alia Bhatt is not going to survive KBC.

 **True. The part where Rahul Gandhi was seen sleeping in the parliament was too funny!**

'Arre, sona nahi hai! Jawab dena hai!" LOL.

XD. So now are you convinced your girlfriend and your friends love you?

 **Very.**

 _Um, guys? Is no one watching the Big Bang hour? The show started ten minutes ago!_

…WHAT?

 **Oh no no no!**

…I hate you Vivek.

* * *

 **DONE! I think I may have poorly ended it though. Sorry.**

 **And yeah. Vivesha, Rocky and Nakul are dead. It's an AU. Read and review!**


End file.
